Wireless technology is in an advancement cycle which far exceeds the lifecycle of the products that rely on it. Within the lifecycle of an avionics device, cellular technology is poised to transform from 3G to 4G to Long Term Evolution (LTE) and potentially beyond. WiFi technology is also advancing and the standards are expected to move from 802.11n to 802.11ac. Currently, as the technology advances wireless devices are completely replaced. Changing out devices is expensive and the replacement of devices within avionics systems is time consuming.